Summer Lovin'
by Stripy sox roc
Summary: A High School fic, I like to think it's different to the others You may or may not agree, Mer and Der meet at a conference attended by their parents. Main pairings MerDer, others may come into it. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second GA fanfic, and my first non one-shot one. I appreciate any comments, good or bad, but please only constructive critisism, I'd love to know what people really think of my writing.

Anyway, I got the idea from watching Grease and High School Musical, but please don't let that put you off! (It's also not a musical)

Enjoy!

* * *

She understood the theory behind it. Since the conference was during the school holidays, parents could bring their kids along and leave them in the 'kids club', but that didn't explain why she was there. Sure last time her mom left her home alone she threw a party and wrecked three carpets, but that didn't mean she should have to waste 5 days of her precious summer break surrounded by the bratty little children of her mother's fellow surgeons. Meredith Grey did not do kid's clubs. And yet here she was.

An hour, one hour out of the long 25 that stretched ahead of her was gone. She'd spent it tattooing swirly patterns up her arm with a magic marker. Her mom would hate it, but she didn't care.

Suddenly she found her attention being caught by another group of 'kids' entering the room. A boy, her age, followed by 4 girls, each progressively younger. He wasn't really her type, she preferred bad boys, the type who rode motorcycles and had scars not the type of guy who'd ever be caught dead in a kids club. Not that she usually would.

Derek Shepherd could feel eyes on the back of his neck, but he didn't turn around. He was used to being watched, teased and taunted by other kids, cooler kids. Kids like the girl with the pink hair who was currently sitting in the corner burning holes into his neck with her eyes. He knew he wasn't great looking; he was slightly chubby with a large, crooked nose from where he broke it falling off his bike. The only thing he truly liked was his hair; it was thick and dark, just like his fathers had been. According to his mother he had the type of face that would be very handsome when he was older, he just needed time to grow into it and lose some of his baby-fat.

So maybe he wasn't her usual type, but she was stuck here for five days, and she'd never see him again. In her mind it made sense that she might as well make the experience as pleasant as possible. For both of them.

Derek had been busy organising his sisters, so when he looked around he was surprised to see the girl had gone, but at a second glance he realised she was walking towards him. He gulped, things like this happened a lot, but his sisters had never had to witness it, and he didn't want to now. Pushing himself off the floor he headed over to where the girl was, mentally preparing himself for whatever comment she might make.

"Meredith Grey," she stated, sticking her hand out towards him. He blinked and stood silent, that wasn't what he was expecting at all. "Hello? Are you even listening to me?" He knew he had to answer before she decided her was mentally subnormal.

"Derek Shepherd" he replied, shaking her hand in his own.

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"So," Meredith paused. "You wanna blow this popsicle stand?"

Derek glanced over at his sisters; he'd promised his mom that he'd keep an eye on them. Meredith followed his eyes.

"Aww come on, I'm sure they'll be fine here for a few hours."

He knew he should stay, but he hadn't wanted to come in the first place, and if this girl was asking him to hang out with her, he was more than willing.

"Sure."

"Awesome. We're not allowed to leave until our parents collect up, but it's only a short drop from the big window, and then we're free."

Derek stared at her as if she was insane. "You want to climb… out of a window?"

"No, I want to jump out of a window. It's much easier. Come on, don't be a pussy. I do it all the time at home!"

Somewhat reluctantly, Derek followed her over to the window and watched as she dropped to the ground, landing on her feet as gracefully as a cat. Seeing the 'leaders' of the kids club look in his direction, he hurriedly scrambled out the window, fell the short drop and landed somewhat painfully on his butt. After a moment he struggled to his feet. They were free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**I know it's been forever since I updated, but apprently starting a new fic just before starting college is not a good idea. Who'd have know, huh? Anyway, this one's kinda short I know, but the first few chapters aren't really that important. It's what happend later that really matters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So… where do we go now?" Derek asked, feeling even more awkward now they were alone.

Meredith consulted her watch "I suppose 10.30 is too early to start drinking in your books?"

Derek's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You drink?"

Meredith smirked a little "Wow, I have a feeling that a few hours with me are gonna totally ruin your innocence Shepherd."

"Firstly, I am not innocent" At this Meredith raised one eyebrow mockingly, "And secondly, Shepherd?"

"Yeah, no offence but Derek is an old man's name, I think Shepherd's much hotter."

Derek flushed pink, a girl, a hot girl no less, had just told him something about him (who cares if it was just his surname) was hot.

"Ummm thanks."

They walked a little further in silence, apparently if you're without a car in Reno, then you're a bit stuck. Meredith began to rummage through her over-sized bag. From what Derek could see, she had her entire life in there. With a small "aha!" she pulled out what she's been looking for, a small bag with a packet of cigarettes and a lighter in. She lit on and began to smoke it, but upon seeing Derek's shocked expression she stopped.

"Sorry! How rude of me! Would you like one?" She held the packet out to him.

He declined, stuttering.

"Jeez, don't tell me you don't smoke either! Seriously, what _do_ you do?"

Rather than answering he just sent her an affronted look, which she chose to ignore.

They sat down on a low wall, having nothing better to do than sit and chat.

"So Shepherd, where do you come from?" Meredith asked, but Derek guessed from her tone of voice that she didn't really care, she just had nothing better to do.

"Ummm New York City, originally, but we moved to Seattle a few years ago, after my Dad died."

Meredith glanced up at that feeling, for one of the first times in her life, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, yeah. I used to live in Seattle, before we moved to Boston."

An awkward pause rang out, as both were unable to think of anything to talk about. Luckily the silence was broken by Meredith's cell phone ringing. Peering into her bag, and unable to see it, she resorted to tipping it upside down, the contents pouring out onto the ground, grabbing her phone, she flipped it up just before the caller rang off.

"Hello?"

She glanced at Derek to see if he was listening, but he didn't appear to be hearing a thing, In fact, he looked as though he was concentrating rather hard on something that had been dropped out of her bag, shifting her eyes downwards she saw what had caught his attention, a small foil wrapped packet.

"You know what?" She said, interrupting the flow of speech coming through her cell, "I've got to go. I'll call you later" Without waiting for a reply, she snapped her phone shut, causing Derek to break out of his reverie. "See something you like?"

He flushed instantly, knowing he'd been caught.

"I'll share it with you if you like."

He felt his jaw drop, but did nothing to fix his expression, did she really mean what he thought she meant?

A smirk spread across her face.

"You're a virgin aren't you?"

If it were possible for Derek to freeze anymore than he already had, he did it then. Was it really _that_ obvious?

"Yeah, it really is _that _obvious"

Even better, now she could apparently read his thoughts.

She began scooping her belongings back into her giant purse. "Tell you what, if you get the use of your brain back anytime, Come see me. Tonight. I'm in room 1425. I'm sure we'll find a use for the condoms."


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, this is an extremely short chapter, but an extremely important one. It's what my English Lit. teacher would call a 'pivital moment'. So this is where the story really begins!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Strolling out of Meredith's room in the morning, Derek couldn't help but smile. So what if his Mom was going to kill him for staying out all night? He just couldn't wait to tell Mark what'd happened, he'd never believe it. He's waited 16 years for this, and finally, he was a man! 

After a few rounds of yelling on his mothers behalf, he escorted his sisters down the 'kids club' whilst their mother attended her last talk. Dumping his sisters at a table doing craft, he sat by the window, so he and Meredith could exit quickly when she arrived. But she didn't. So he waited, and waited, and waited. At 5, his mother arrived to sign them out, and there was still no sign of the girl with the pink hair.

He was leaving first thing in the morning so he had to see her now. Leaving his family to get ready for dinner, he ran to her room and hammered on the door. A woman in a maid's uniform answered. The room had been stripped; Meredith was gone.

The night before had been the most amazing night of his life, and he didn't even get her number.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken so long, but it's the Christmas holiday's now, so I can write as much as I like. Well, almost as much as I like, really I should be revising for January modules, but who cares?

Kat x

* * *

He wasn't nervous; he was ready. So what if it was his first day as an intern, with only Mark by his side? As it turned out, he hadn't been very well suited for High School, but he underwent some sort of transformation the summer before college, shedding his ugly duckling façade, and gaining, a newer, much sexier exterior. He was a long way away from the bumbling, fat kid he had once been, and he was ready to take Seattle Grace by storm.

Her head was killing her, and she felt as though she was about to throw up. And all the while there was something nagging at the back of her mind, something she was forgetting about. Dragging herself out of bed, she stumbled to the kitchen. Coffee was good, it was her friend, it would help her. Looking at the calendar, she felt her heart stop; it was her first day of work. Her first day as an intern at Seattle Grace, and if she didn't leave immediately, she was going to be very, very late!

Strolling into the hospital half an hour early, he made his way leisurely down towards the locker room; he wanted plenty of time to take in his new surroundings. He'd taken an extra effort getting ready this morning, it was his first day and he wanted to make a good impression, and his usual 15-minutes hair-styling regime just wasn't going to cut it.

She sprinted through the automatic doors, if she took the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator, she might just about have time to change before she had to meet her resident. But at this point, it seemed unlikely. She still had a splitting headache from her hangover, she'd barely had time for one cup of coffee, and she certainly hadn't had time to take a shower. What a great first impression she was going to give.

Bursting through the doors into the locker room, she was stopped by a slim Asian woman.

"Grey, I presume?"

"Yeah, are you my resident?" Meredith stopped and checked her watch, if it was correct, she should have two minutes before her resident was supposed to arrive!

The woman laughed, "No, Christina Yang, intern. You're the only one who wasn't at the mixer last night."

Meredith hurried to change as she spoke "I had better things to do" meaning she got drunk at the bar across from the hospital before finally rolling home, alone.

Christina raised one eyebrow "You didn't want to check out the competition?"

Meredith laughed in a way she hoped sounded scathing "I hate to break it to you, but I don't consider you competition. I could beat you all with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back."

"Oh really?" Came a voice from behind them, "And how would you hold the scalpel?"

Meredith laughed; it was almost too easy "With my teeth of course. I'm very talented with my mouth."

The guy smirked "Then I'm very glad to have met you." He held out his hand "Mark Sloan."

"Meredith Grey."

Something clattered to the ground behind them, causing Meredith to spin round. A tall, dark and incredibly handsome man stood behind her.

"Meredith?"

Meredith started at the guy, trying to place him in her mind, but the fact remained, she was pretty sure she'd never even met him before.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

She probably sounded rude, but she didn't care. He was probably some guy she'd picked up in a bar somewhere along the way, and if that were the case, she wasn't about to go encouraging him with niceties, she didn't do second dates.

"Yeah, Derek. We met in Reno."

Reno, Reno… she knew she's been there with her Mom for a convention, and met a guy. But he certainly hadn't looked anything like the one standing in front of her. And she definitely couldn't picture herself shouting out 'Derek!' in bed.

"Oh ho!" Mark chimed suddenly "This is _that_ Meredith!"

Meredith looked around, confused, did she know these people?

"I'm feeling slightly out of the loop here, so I think I'm just going to go over here now." Christina sidled off to speak to some other interns.

"Look, no offence, but I have no idea who you are, so I think it's best that you just forget what may or may not have happened between us, because it would appear that I have." OK, now she was being rude, but she didn't like this feeling of uncertainty that was creeping over her.

"Wow, you must have been really bad in bed Shep!" Mark laughed, as his friend blushed furiously.

Suddenly, it all slid into place in her mind, that same embarrassed blush, and 'Shep'? That could only be short for one thing!

"Shepherd?" She exclaimed suddenly.

Derek smiled, she remembered!

"Wow, I, um, you, you've changed" she remarked, "A lot!"

Just then a small black woman flung open the door and marched in "Alright people! Enough chit-chat let's move!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Happy Christmas!

* * *

There was an obvious divide down the middle of their intern group. On one side you had the 'jocks', the perfect, pretty people. The ones who always knew the answers in rounds and would never consider coming into work hung over. Derek and Mark were on this side, along with Addison Montgomery, a fabulous red head who came complete with Gucci purse and a trust fund, and Isobel 'Izzie' Stephen's, who, according to Christina, might as well have been Prom Queen Barbie.

The other side was made up of the rejects. Meredith was obviously on this side. As was Christina, who's perfectionist attitude was by far counteracted by her utter lack of social skills. The side was completed by 'bad boy' Alex Karev, and George O'Malley who reminded Meredith of a small furry animal, the type who froze in the headlights and ended up dead.

It was an unusually large group, but from what they'd heard, their Resident, Bailey, was well up to the challenge.

A week into their internship and Meredith was exhausted. She'd somehow coasted through med-school, and now she was suffering for it. She did badly in rounds, made mistakes in the pit and was disappointing people left, right and centre. It would appear that she hadn't inherited any of her mother's ability.

Meanwhile, Derek was turning heads everywhere he went. People were impressed by his knowledge of advanced procedures and his easy bedside manner. Everyone could see he was going to be as great as his father had been.

It was finally the end of what had seemed and endless 48-hour shift and Meredith couldn't wait to leave. She sloped into the locker room and saw Derek, half changed in just his jeans. She stopped and stared. He has muscles. Hard, well-defined muscles, just looking at him made her feel warm. He raised his head to see her watching him and she quickly averted her eyes, muttering something nonsensical before hurrying over to her own locker. It was hard to believe that he was the same guy who she'd met in Reno. The same guy who's virginity she'd taken. The same guy who'd stayed up with her all night, talking and having sex. The sex had been great but she'd had other great sex, it was the connection that she'd felt between them that made her remember him all these years.

She pulled her scrub shirt over her head and replaced it with a low-cut v-neck jumper. Just as she did so she felt a presence, turning around she saw that Derek had moved, he was now leaning against the lockers behind her.

"Why'd you leave so suddenly?" His question somewhat shocked her. She might remember him, but she was the same girl she always had been, he'd changed so much he was almost a different person.

"Apparently girls who order room service on their mother's account are bound to get caught." Derek's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she continued "We ordered food and drinks for two, all through the night. Reception told Ellis and she decided I was becoming unfocused. We left."

"You call your mom Ellis?"

"Ellis Grey is not a mom. She is Ellis Grey, nothing more."

Derek nodded, but didn't say anymore.

Meredith slowly pushed down her scrub bottoms, she knew he was watching and figured that she might as well make a show of it. He might not have always been like the guys she picked up in bars and he might have already been interested in her even without seduction, but he'd changed so much that she couldn't be certain. Unfortunately her plan was foiled as Addison strode purposefully into the locker room and addressed Derek, successfully distracting him from her subtle strip tease.

"Derek? Izzie, Mark and I are going to Joe's, want to come?"

Derek looked surprised but agreed "Sure," he turned to Meredith "Want to come?"

Meredith saw the look of disgust painted clearly across the other girl's face and considered going just to spite her. On the other hand it would mean wasting her evening with the two-girl pep-squad.

"No thanks," She replied, "I've already got plans. Maybe some other time."

"Yes," agreed Addison, coldly "Some other time."

And then Meredith was left alone, as Addison put her arm through Derek's and all but dragged his from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

This is my longest chapter yet, but still no Mer/Der. It should be coming soon. Anyway this is a sort of filler, but somewhat important in that it shows everyones views towards Meredith.

Discalimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's character's/plot-lines, and please do not try to re-create this chapter at home. I hold no liability if anyone does. Hear that? **NOT MY FAULT!!!!!**

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Derek was bored. He enjoyed hanging out with Mark, but there was something demeaning about being forced to sit with two girls as they discussed other guys, occasionally stopping to ask his opinion. Not that they seemed to care what it was. As the conversation turned to whether Dr. Burke was sleeping with a scrub nurse, Derek's mind wandered to a girl he'd much rather be spending his night off with. What was she doing? Who were here plans with? Did she have a boyfriend? He knew he was obsessing, but he couldn't help it. He'd thought of nothing but her for all these years, never once truly believing he'd actually see her again.

Meredith was bored. Maybe she'd have had more fun at Joes with the pep squad. Well, she doubted that but at least if she'd told Addison where to stuff it rather than making an excuse, she could have gone to Joe's by herself and picked up a guy. That would definitely have been better than sitting at home on her own. She wondered if Derek was having a good time. He probably was. Any guy would love to find himself at the receiving end of attention from the likes of Addison and Izzie.

"So what do you think?" Derek's head snapped up of his hand, and he wracked his brain to remember what the girls had been gossiping about last.

"I'm not really sure." It seemed like a safe answer, he had no idea what they were talking about, but no one could blame him for being neutral, could they?

"You're not sure? How can you not be sure?" Addison sighed, obviously displeased with Derek's noncommittal response.

Mark smirked as Derek squirmed uncomfortably. So much for best friends rescuing you from bad situations. Mark just seemed to be enjoying his torment.

"Well it's not so much that I'm unsure, more undecided." That should do the trick, maybe she'd go back to talking to Izzie and ignoring him.

"Hmmm I suppose it's never wise to make quick judgements, but from what I've seen off her I'm sure she's adopted. No child of Ellis Grey's could possibly mess up that often." So that was what they were talking about. Meredith.

But Addison didn't stop there; no she was off on another rant straight away. "I mean, they say that parental disappointment disappears with a medical degree, but can you just imagine Ellis Grey's face if she knew how badly Meredith was letting her down. I'd kill to have the last name Grey, to be a Grey, but no, Meredith has it and she's ruining it!" Derek couldn't help but smirk at that. Addison was one of the adoring masses Meredith had complained about as a teen, on of the 'Ellis Grey Fan-Club' or as Meredith liked to call them the Worshippers of the Dragon Lady.

"I'm surprised she hasn't turned up already to sort things out. I know she's travelling, but she has to have heard about Meredith, from what I've been told she's good friends with the chief!" It was all he could do not to laugh out loud. 'Good friends' was one way you could put it, a much more eloquent was than Meredith's description of 'at it like rabbits on the living room floor'. Coming out of his reverie he heard the flow of conversation had moved on, giving him about ten minutes to dream before he was asked anything else.

It was almost comical, At the age of 16, he'd never believed he'd get a girl like Meredith, but had someone told him that one day he'd be sitting in a bar with two very attractive females, one a model no less, he'd have told them to stop talking rubbish. And yet here he was and even more surprisingly at that moment, it was the last place he wanted to be.

Meredith rolled over and sighed. It was 10 o'clock and she was in bed. Like an old person, or a little kid. Why did they have to go to Joe's? That was her bar! It had been her bar ever since she'd bought her first fake ID at the age of 17. Now she was stuck at home with only the TV for company and there was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep this early. Maybe a glass of milk would help. She'd had a nanny once who'd given her hot milk with honey when she couldn't sleep. It couldn't hurt to try.

Making her way downstairs it occurred to her that she didn't actually know how to heat up milk, and she was pretty certain she wouldn't find instructions in a cookbook. Not that she had any. Her nanny had done it on the stove, but she really didn't work well with cooking appliances. The microwave would have to do. Sniffing the milk she decided it was most likely OK, and she was sure that she'd read somewhere that honey didn't spoil, so even if the jar had been in the house since before she could remember it would be fine. Spooning some honey out of the jar, she attempted to mix it into the glass of milk. It didn't blend very well but it might be easier everything was warm. She put the whole thing into the microwave, teaspoon and all. Not quite sure of how to do it, she figured full power for 5 minutes should do the trick. Turning away from the machine she leant against the side and closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard a cracking noise from behind her and spun around, in time to see the glass front explode into her face.

She arrived at the hospital five hours early for her shift. Needing 12 stitches in various locations around her face, and according to Bailey she was lucky!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys!

Right, for this chapter I've changed the format a little, please let me know if you prefer it this way.

And now for the action:

* * *

Once, a long time ago back in High School, Meredith had given herself a black eye whilst trying to change a light bulb by herself. She'd gone to school the next day and told everyone it was a sex related injury. She felt she'd gained a lot of respect for that and she wished she could come up with an equally good excuse for the cuts all over her face and arms. She was an adult for goodness sake and she wasn't about to admit to her colleagues that she couldn't even use a microwave.

Staring at the mirror over the sink Meredith couldn't help but sigh. After sitting in the pit for an hour getting stitched up, it hadn't seemed worth going home so she'd taken a nap in an on-call room and now she was sitting in the locker room, waiting for the other interns to arrive. It was just typical, for once she was on time to work, and she didn't even look good for it. No she looked completely ridiculous, even with the worst of her injuries covered with Hello Kitty band-aids. But on the plus side she'd had time to do her hair quite neatly and she'd even put on the remains of a lip balm she'd found in the bottom of her bag. Not that she was trying or anything. She wasn't interested in Derek. Not at all. She certainly didn't want him now Addison had almost certainly had him.

"Hey." Meredith spun round to see the source of the speaking.

"Derek." She replied as way of greeting.

He studied her injuries with a concerned look on his face. Reaching a hand up he gently stroked her cheek.

"What happened?" He sounded worried.

Meredith blushed, she didn't want to tell him, he already knew she was the dud of the group. This would just be proof of her ignorance.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." She attempted to smile brightly at him, but stopped for fear of looking like Izzie.

Derek frowned "It doesn't look like nothing. It looks like someone's hurt you." He sounded so troubled Meredith couldn't help but giggle.

"It's nothing like that! I just had a little… mishap. With the microwave." She blushed and looked at her feet, noticing for the first time that his hand was still on her face, gently stroking her face. She looked up, their eyes met and he lowered his head slightly.

The door to the locker room swung open and Izzie strode in, grinning far to broadly for the early hour. Derek quickly dropped his hand and they both turned away towards their lockers. Izzie narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Slowly the rest of the interns trickled in and began to change, Meredith sat down on a bench and pretended to re-tie her laces, avoiding Derek's eye.

She couldn't concentrate during rounds and she was pretty sure Dr. Bailey wished the microwave had killed her. The second they'd been given their assignments and begun to disperse, Christina grabbed her elbow and dragged her into the ladies bathroom.

"What's going on with you and Pretty-Boy?"

Meredith spluttered with laughter "Pretty-Boy?"

"Pretty-Boy, McDreamy whatever you want to call him."

Meredith giggled, if someone had told her 10 years ago that one day Derek would be referred to as 'McDreamy' she would have laughed in their face.

"Anyway, his name is beside the point! You couldn't take your eyes off him during rounds! And I'm sure McBitchy noticed too!"

"McWho?"

"Addison."

"Right."

"Stop getting off subject! You can't get with McDreamy!"

Now Meredith was just confused. "Why can't I? And who says I want to?"

"You basically just admitted it! And you can't because you'll turn into one of _them_!"

"Them?" Maybe confusion was the best tactic, but she hadn't meant to let onto anything so soon.

"Addison, Izzie. _Them_!"

"I'm not going to turn into one of them!" secretly Meredith would have been pleased to be viewed as on of the pretty, perfect people, but she certainly wasn't going to tell Christina that.

"You already are!" She reached up and smeared her hand across Meredith's face "See? Lipstick! At work!"

"It's not lipstick, it's balm. I had sore lips!" It was a poor excuse and she knew. So did Christina apparently, since she shook her head, disappointed, and walk out leaving Meredith alone in the bathroom.

Meanwhile Mark had managed to corner Derek in an empty exam room.

"You're doing Grey." It wasn't a question.

"Grey? Meredith? No!" He wished he could say yes and for it to be the truth.

"Right." Mark sounded sceptical "I get you guys did it once and it was good, but that was a long time. You don't need her anymore!"

"Need her? I never needed her!"

"Of course you did! No one else was gonna do you. But that's changed. You've got Addison throwing herself all over you and you still manage to make doe-eyes at Grey all through rounds."

"I wasn't making doe-eyes at her! What the fuck are doe-eyes anyway?"

"Beside the point. You have to stop. Now."

"I wasn't doing anything! And even if I was why do I need to stop?"

Mark sighed, obviously getting wound up by Derek's inability to see what he was getting at. "I get she's hot, maybe she's good in the sack, but she's a mess! You don't want to get involved with that!"

"What? She's not- She's just a bit-" but before he could make his point, Mark was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_**OK, I haven't updated in ages and when I finally do it's with a painfully short chapter. I'm sorry and I will totally understand if you hate me and try to kill me in my sleep. But I will ask you to please try and refrain.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_ As Meredith took her patient down to C.T. she thought about a lot of things: Derek, her Mom, Derek, living costs, Derek, lunch, Derek, Derek and Derek. She knew that the point of Christina's speech had been to put her off, but instead it made her think. Maybe Derek would like her more if she were like Addison. But she wasn't, and it was going to take a lot of hard work to make her that way. _

Derek picked at his lunch, the patient had died before he'd even scrubbed in, and now he was short an assignment, giving him plenty of time to think. Meredith wasn't a mess per say, she just needed to try a little bit harder. And even if he had changed a lot on the outside, he was still the same dorky old Derek on the inside, there was a good chance she didn't even want him. She was probably going out with some guy, one with piercings and a motorbike. 

_ But how could she be more like Addison? Without Addison realised what she was doing. If she or Christina found out what she wanted to try, well it didn't bear thinking about! Nothing too obvious, there was no way she was going to dye her hair red or start wearing heels to work. Maybe she could get her eyebrows done… _

He could imagine what Mark would say if he was to turn up at work one day with a nose piercing or a Mohican, maybe he could try something less drastic, he could always get a motorcycle. He laughed quietly to himself, if his mother could hear his thoughts now… he could just imagine her

"Derek Michael Shepherd? A motorbike? What are you thinking? You'll end up squashed on the street like road kill!" 

But despite his Mom's future reaction he could see it working, and he had always wanted a bike…

_ Eyebrows could work, but she wasn't sure if it could be enough. She could always get one of those big purses that were in fashion, rather than lugging her stuff around in a beat-up rucksack. Yeah, but where would she get one of those? She wasn't really big on the shopping thing…_


End file.
